


Talk Finnish to me

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli knows how much Adam loves it when he speaks in Finnish, and Sauli makes the most of this knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Finnish to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt over at glam_kink: No matter what language, Adam has a ~thing for cute guys speaking to him in a foreign language, and he's really hit the jackpot with Sauli. Sauli quickly finds this out and uses the information to their mutual ~advantage.

The music in the club was loud; not quite loud enough to completely prohibit conversation, but loud enough to make it difficult. Sauli was pressed up against Adam's side in the booth that had been reserved for him, and the rest of the booth was crammed full of people leaning in close to hear what Adam had to say. Adam's arm was comfortable and warm where it rested on Sauli's shoulder, and the other hand was waving around animatedly whenever it wasn't holding his drink. Sauli watched Adam with a little smile on his face, feeling oddly proud that he got to be with this guy that people were drawn to like a magnet, that he got to be the one curled up against his side, the heat of Adam’s body spreading through his own.

Sauli was having trouble keeping track of the conversation, strong booze, lingering jet lag and the volume of the music conspiring against him. He just settled in closer to Adam, tucking himself under Adam’s arm and sipping his drink slowly, the heat of the booze and of Adam mingling and loosening his limbs. He snuck a hand down under the table and let it rest high on Adam’s thigh, squeezing just hard enough to make Adam look down at him, eyes bright. His smile was wide and easy, and Sauli was returning it before he’d even thought about it. He tipped his head up easily when he felt Adam’s fingertips under his jaw, and the kiss was just long and deep enough that the crowd at their table started to laugh and cheer.

When Adam pulled back, Sauli could see the flush on Adam’s cheeks and knew that there was a matching flush on his own. The heat in his limbs was starting to move inward, settling in Sauli’s belly, and suddenly he felt a little less comfortable. He opened his mouth to day something, to suggest maybe it was time to go back to Adam's place, but someone had grabbed Adam's arm, pulling him back into the conversation before Sauli had the chance.

Sauli knew that all he had to do was tell Adam he wanted to go home, and they'd be out the door, but the heat in his belly emboldened him. He slid his hand around the curve of Adam's thigh, playing along the inseam. Adam's thighs parted slightly, but he didn't give any other outward sign of what was happening. He let his fingers trail lightly up Adam's fly, pressing harder when he was rewarded with a slight twitch of Adam's leg.

He cupped his palm over Adam's swelling cock, squeezing gently. He heard Adam say his name, a little edge to it not put there by booze, and he looked up, a triumphant smile on his face. His smile dimmed a little when he realized Adam wasn’t the only one looking at him, and that the conversation had stalled.

“So, Sauli, what’s next for you guys here? Staying in LA?” A guy across the table was leaning forward, a friendly and slightly teasing smile on his face. Sauli sensed this wasn’t the first time he’d asked that question.

“Oh, yes, for a little while. Then more travelling.” Sauli didn’t move his hand from Adam’s groin when he answered, and in fact squeezed a little harder to feel Adam’s cock twitch. “We’ll come back though, I do love it here.” He grinned wide and easy, cocking his eyebrow at Adam in what he hoped was a meaningful way.

The guy who’d asked the question chuckled a little, taking a quick swallow of his drink and flicking a warm glance from Sauli’s face to Adam’s. “I don’t blame you.”

Adam laughed, light despite Sauli’s hand tracing the outline of his now hard cock through his jeans. He bent down to press a soft kiss to Sauli’s temple, telling the table that he loved having Sauli here too, a comment that elicited a series of ‘awww’s and soft looks in their direction. Sauli wondered if they’d have the same reaction if they knew how Adam’s thighs fell apart as he spoke, giving Sauli’s hand more room to slide over his cock, pressing down hard against heated flesh. A flush spread across Sauli’s cheeks at Adam’s shamelessness, and he was glad that people at the table would think he was blushing at Adam’s words.

Sauli’s heart was starting to pound in his chest, the want now burning hot and low in his belly. Adam’s cock was hot against Sauli’s hand, and Sauli wanted more, needed it. It had started out as a tease, but now Adam was teasing back, shifting to press his cock even harder against Sauli’s hand, and Sauli was ready to take it to the next level. He knew a little secret about Adam, knew one thing that was sure to drive Adam crazy. He’d never done it in public before, but if there was ever a time to use it to his own advantage, it was now.

He shifted in the booth, lifting himself up just enough to press his lips to Adam’s ear, Adam bending down to meet him without even being asked. Sauli spoke softly, rubbing his hand in gentle circles on Adam’s cock as he did, feeling the shift in Adam’s breathing as soon as Sauli started speaking. There were few things Adam loved more than listening to Sauli speak Finnish, and after the first time Sauli let loose with a string of Finnish curses in bed causing Adam to come so hard his arms gave out, Sauli had kept this little piece of knowledge for a moment just like this. Adam’s breath was coming unevenly, the cadence of it matching the lilting tone of Sauli’s accent.

Sauli knew that Adam had no idea what he was saying, he could be listing his grocery list for all Adam knew, but he wasn’t. As much as Adam got off on listening, Sauli got off on the way Adam reacted, and he wanted his words to be as filthy as Adam thought they were. He told Adam all the things he wanted Adam to do to him, how much he wanted his cock in his mouth, in his ass. He felt a slight hitch in his own breath as he told Adam about how flexible he was, how Adam could bend Sauli’s legs back to his shoulders and fuck him, Sauli’s back arching to let Adam in deeper and easier.

He was in the middle of telling Adam about how he was going to swallow Adam’s cock down his throat, teasing over the head with his tongue piercing when Adam coughed loudly, the sudden sound ending in something that was almost a squeak. “Well, I think we’re going to have to call it a night, we’ve both got early mornings tomorrow.” Sauli greatly admired the way that Adam’s voice only shook a little, but from the looks on their friends’ faces, not a single one of them was fooled. Even if they had been, they would’ve known the truth the second Adam slid out of the booth to stand, his hand wrapped tightly around Sauli’s, and his jeans stretched tight across his crotch. As soon as they were out of the club, the cool air of the night feeling good on Sauli’s heated skin, Adam leaned down, his breath warm and sweet against Sauli’s face. “I have no idea what you were saying to me in there, but if it’s anything like it sounded, we are doing every single one of those things as soon as we get home.”

Sauli grinned up at Adam, gleeful and more than a little triumphant. “It was exactly like it sounded. Are we home yet?”

 

The ride back to Adam’s place felt long and almost instant at the same time. Even though the backseat of the hired car was spacious, Sauli tucked himself right up against Adam’s side the whole way, letting his hand just rest gently on Adam’s thigh. He stayed quiet this time, not trusting Adam or himself not to take it too far and end up sticky and guilty on the floor of this strange car. The booze in his system was starting to make his limbs feel heavy, and when the car finally rolled into Adam’s driveway, Sauli had to heave himself out of the backseat, nearly stumbling till Adam caught him.

“You okay, baby?” Adam’s hands were firm on Sauli’s arms, and the feeling of those strong hands on him filled his brain back up with all the things he’d been saying in the club.

Sauli nodded, steering Adam towards the door. “I’m okay, but I’ll be better inside, come on.”

Adam only fumbled with the keys to the front door for a few seconds, and thankfully the trip to the bedroom was short since Sauli didn’t really feel like getting rug burn on his back from the welcome mat. As soon as they pushed through the door into Adam’s bedroom, Sauli felt his back hit the wall and gasped in the brief moment before Adam’s lips were on his. Adam’s hands roamed over his body, shoving the sleeves of his jacket down until he could get to Sauli’s bare arms, fingers tracing over the outlines of his tattoos. They kissed like they were starving for it, and when Adam finally pulled back, they were both panting, lips swollen.

“Do you want to know what I was saying to you?” Sauli’s voice sounded wrecked already, even to his own ears, and he didn’t wait for Adam to answer before pushing away from the wall and switching their positions. “I was telling you how much I wanted to suck your cock, right under the table.” He dropped easily to his knees, his fingers making quick work of Adam’s belt, shoving his open jeans down just far enough to get Adam’s cock out. He took it in his hand and stroked it slow a few times, looking up with a grin when Adam let out a shuddering moan. “But here is good too.”

He bent forward and closed his lips around Adam’s cock, sliding down quick and sure, the time for teasing way behind them. Adam’s cock felt like it was made to fit in his mouth, just the perfect amount of ache starting in his jaw the farther down he went. When Sauli pulled back, he ran his tongue around the head, letting his tongue ring catch in the slit or under the head, doing it again and again just to hear the gorgeous hitch in Adam’s breathing. Adam dropped a hand to Sauli’s head and scratched his fingers over Sauli’s scalp, not forcing or even directing, just touching. Sauli took a moment to press back into that touch and then went back down, sliding his mouth down Adam’s cock until the head was bumping at the back of his throat.

Sauli built up a fast rhythm, taking Adam’s cock as deep as he could then sliding back and swirling his tongue around the head. He felt Adam’s cock twitch and swell in his mouth, the bitter-salt taste of pre-come smearing over his tongue and filling his senses. He let one hand drop to Adam’s balls, gently rolling and squeezing them until he heard Adam let out a strangled cry, Adam’s hands on his shoulders pushing him back and then dragging him to his feet. Adam’s cock pressed wet and hard into Sauli’s hip as he kissed him messily, and when he pulled back Adam’s eyes were a little wild.

“I didn’t want...not...bed, now.”

Sauli went willingly, always proud of himself when he could make Adam lose his words. On the way to the bed he stripped the rest of his clothes, mentally cursing his choice of footwear when he had to actually bend and unlace his boots before he could wriggle out of his jeans. He climbed onto the bed, so grateful that Adam was already naked when he joined him, and he sighed happily when Adam climbed over top of him, his body covering nearly every inch of Sauli’s.

“What else...tell me what else you wanted.” Adam’s hand ran softly over Sauli’s chest, almost like he was petting him, pausing at each nipple to scrape and tug gently. Sauli breathed in sharply, licking his dry lips.

“I want you to fuck me.” Sauli tried to smirk, but then Adam’s finger swirled over the wet head of his cock and his smirk became a gasp. “I said how flexible I am. You could press my legs back, fuck me deep. Easy.” He arched into Adam’s touch when Adam finally wrapped his hand around Sauli’s cock, not stroking, not yet.

“Jesus...” Adam muttered softly, and Sauli saw him move his free hand to his own cock, squeezing it. He leaned up and kissed Sauli slow and easy, just barely moving his hand on Sauli’s cock. Sauli leaned up into the kiss, the calmness of it slowing his heart back down, taking the edge of the urgency they’d felt since they’d stumbled out of the car. Adam pulled back slowly, pressing a few more kisses that could have been called chaste to Sauli’s lips. “Hang on, baby.”

Adam climbed off the bed, and Sauli rolled to his side to watch the long lines of Adam’s back as he walked to the other side of the room, digging through dresser drawers. It wasn’t a long walk, but it felt like miles as Sauli watched Adam click open the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers as he climbed back onto the bed. Sauli’s legs fell open wantonly, and he moaned at the very first touch of Adam’s fingers on his hole. He loved to tease Adam, but he always forgot how much it drove him crazy until he finally had Adam’s hands on him.

Adam’s finger slid in easy, drink and want loosening Sauli’s muscles just enough. A second finger pushed in just as easily, but Adam just ran his third finger around the rim of Sauli’s hole, not pushing it forward no matter how hard Sauli begged.

“Adam...please. Please.” Sauli spread his legs as wide as they could go, planting his heels on the bed and trying to push back, making a noise like a whine when Adam moved with him, that third finger staying teasingly just at the rim.

“Do you want it, baby? Tell me how much you want it.” Adam’s voice was teasing and filthy, and Sauli knew he was getting payback for his little game in the club.

“Want it, Adam. So much, please, more.” Sauli was panting now, Adam’s fingers barely moving inside him, just making a gentle almost rocking movement.

Adam bent over Sauli and brushed a kiss across his cheek just as he pressed his fingers up in just the right spot to make Sauli shout out a curse in Finnish. “No, _tell_ me, Sauli.”

Breathlessly, Sauli got it. He just started talking, his tongue stumbling thickly even over his own language, the words getting caught in his throat when Adam finally pushed the third finger inside of him. He told Adam how good his fingers felt, how much he wanted his cock because he knew it would feel even better. He said the kind of filthy things that would probably make his cheeks flush if anyone that could understand them was around, and he thought maybe Adam sensed that, groaning and pulling his fingers out of Sauli, and expertly rolling a condom onto his swollen cock.

Adam’s cock pushed into him, and it felt like it always did, huge and amazing and just a little bit overwhelming in the beginning. They both went silent for a few long seconds when Adam was in as deep as he could get, the sound of their breathing nearly echoing through the room before Adam finally started moving. He fucked hard and deep into Sauli, pushing the air out of his body in little punches as Sauli rolled back against him, arching his body to pull Adam in farther.

When Sauli could finally catch his breath, he started talking again, running his hands over Adam’s back and telling him how beautiful he was and how perfect, how much Sauli loved the feel of Adam’s broad shoulders under his hands, loved to wrap his legs around Adam’s waist. He begged Adam to go harder, faster, deeper, just more, and Adam responded, reading Sauli’s body language as much as the desperation in his voice. Sauli’s cock was trapped between their bodies, sliding slick against both of their bellies as they moved, the inconsistent friction almost maddening.

He was about to reach a hand between their bodies to grab his cock when Adam shifted, getting an arm beneath Sauli’s knee and pushing it back, the knee almost touching Sauli’s shoulder. “Fuck, you really are...fuck, bendy.” Adam’s voice was wrecked, reedy and thin, and he fucked impossibly deeper into Sauli’s body, his fingers digging hard into the flesh of Sauli’s thigh where he was hanging on for dear life.

The shift of their bodies made every stroke of Adam’s cock rub perfectly inside Sauli, his mouth hanging open as he panted desperately, one hand gripping into the bed spread while the other dug into Adam’s shoulder hard enough that he knew there’d be bruises. He felt his orgasm come over him gradually and then suddenly, the heat building slow in his belly before bursting out, a surprised skittering moan falling from his lips. His back arched even harder off the bed as he came, spurting wet between their bodies, feeling almost cool against his overheated skin. He felt Adam’s rhythm falter almost immediately, and he reached up to wrap a hand in Adam’s hair, pulling him down. Adam went for a kiss, but Sauli dodged it, pressing his lips against Adam’s ear and whispering.

This time, it wasn’t anything filthy or naughty, but it was maybe more secret. He told Adam all the things he wanted them to do together, all the things he wasn’t ready to say in English. Things like rings and flowers and big yards, and even softer, things like forever. Just as he felt Adam’s body tense above him, his hips stuttering and a soft moan falling from his lips, he told Adam he loved him, the one word he knew Adam would recognize.

Later, as they lay curled up under the covers, the lights off even as a few treacherous birds were starting to wake up, Adam pressed a kiss to the back of Sauli’s neck, his arms sliding around Sauli’s waist. “What were you saying at the end? It didn’t sound...well, it sounded different.”

Sauli turned in Adam’s arms, bending to kiss a line from his shoulder to his lips. “Someday, I’ll tell you. Or maybe you’ll learn.”

“If I learn it, does it mean you won’t be able to torment me in public anymore?” Even in the dark, Sauli could feel Adam’s smile against his shoulder, and he returned it.

“No, I will always find a way. Perhaps I could learn French next.”

Adam laughed, his breath warm against Sauli’s skin. Sleep was starting to take over his voice when he spoke, and Sauli thought that would always be one of his favourite sounds. “Love you.” He kissed Sauli once more, pulling him even closer even though Sauli had never seen a bigger bed.

Sauli went willingly, loved the way his body fit so neatly against Adam’s, the way Adam’s arms wrapped so easily around him. “Love you too.”


End file.
